Summer Love
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Musim panas merupakan musim bercinta bagi setiap pasangan. Sve x femFin.


**Summer Love**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya and Nagakaki Tomoe (ヴァージン・ホテル manga)

Pairing: Sweden x femFinland

Warning: AU, agak OOC, smut, sexual things. Don't like don't read :D

.

.

.

"Ber! Coba lihat ke luar sana! Lautnya sangat indah sekali dan menawan!" seru Tiina riang dan menatap kaca jendela dari pesawat. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!"

Berwald yang duduk di sebelah Tiina tidak mengatakan apa-apa seperti biasa dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya. Tiina hanya cemberut melihat Berwald yang seperti itu, pergi ke pulau terpencil untuk liburan malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga mengabaikan Tiina.

"Ber! Aku disini, _moi_!"

Ini pertama kalinya Tiina pergi ke luar Eropa, lebih tepatnya ke pulau pribadi milik Berwald yang berada di perairan dekat Brazil. Sengaja ia membawa Tiina berduaan bersamanya di pulau terpencil ini karena ia ingin menikmati malam-malam romantis di tempat sepi bersamanya.

Sebenarnya, Berwald sedang ada urusan penting dengan kliennya dan mengadakan rapat di sana agar rapat berjalan dengan lancar karena itu menyangkut perdagangan lintas negara.

Di vila pribadinya, akan tersedia lilin aromatik, lingerie transparan serta celana dalam imut. Tiina akan merasa nyaman bersamanya dan menikmati malam-malam penuh cinta. Imajinasi liarnya memang sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan olehnya, membuatnya tegang dan tidak sadar ia memegang tangan Tiina dengan wajah bernafsu.

"E—EH!" seru Tiina kaget. "Ada apa, Ber?"

Wajahnya merah padam karena nafsu dan ia bertekad untuk memiliki Tiina seutuhnya, bahkan jika harus mengambil miliknya yang berharga.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di pulau terpencil yang dimaksud dan Tiina langsung suka dengan pemandangannya. Laut dimana-mana, cuaca tropis, angin segar, vila yang mewah dan jauh lebih mewah dibandingkan di Stockholm. Tetapi yang amat disayangkan adalah nyaris tidak ada orang di sana kecuali pelayan-pelayan yang berada di vila tersebut.

"Pulau ini indah, Ber!" serunya gembira. "Terima kasih telah mengajak ke sini!"

Berwald mengangguk dan menatap Tiina yang memakai baju musim panas bermotif bunga-bunga. Penampilan Tiina hari ini sangat memukau dengan topi jerami, baju terusan tanpa lengan dan tali di atasnya. Walaupun Tiina baru berusia enam belas tahun tetapi kecantikannya seperti gadis dewasa pada umumnya. Membuat nafsunya bergejolak.

Ia memeluk Tiina dengan erat dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Mengajak Tiina bermain lidah untuk beberapa saat. "Kau m'nis!"

Tiina kaget akan permainan lidah Berwald yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Belum sempat ia mencegahnya, Berwald sudah meremas-remas payudaranya hingga ia kegelian. Setelah puas meremasnya, ia menggigit beberapa bagian tubuh Tiina.

"Ti—tidak, Ber!" Tiina meronta ketika Berwald mencoba mengangkat kaki Tiina dan membaringkannya di pasir pantai. "Aku nggak mau, _moi_!"

Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Banyak hal yang ia ingin lihat di pulau ini dan mereka baru saja sampai. Jika Berwald ingin melakukannya, tunggulah hingga malam hari dan ia akan siap—walaupun itu hanya alasan belaka semata.

Tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar. Ia takut bekas gigitan Berwald akan memerah dan ia tidak bisa memakai bikini.

Air matanya keluar dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Takut dan ngeri bercampur menjadi satu. Berwald melepaskan dirinya dari Tiina, melonggarkan posisinya agar Tiina tidak kesakitan. Pelan-pelan Tiina terbangun dan berusaha duduk. Tali bajunya sedikit melorot dan buru-buru ia menutupi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, membuang muka.

"Kau t'dak s'ka denganku?" tanya Berwald tajam.

Tiina tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bersama Berwald ia merasa senang tetapi sentuhan mendadak Berwald membuatnya kaget. Rasanya sangat asing dan aneh.

"A—aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Ber!" Tiina membalas pertanyaan Berwald dan menahan rasa malunya. "Ber salah paham!"

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan tajam dan menakutkan. "Aku ingin m'melukmu tetapi kau t'dak suka."

"Ber! Jangan salah paham, _moi_!"

Berwald kesal dengan hasratnya yang tidak terkendali dibandingkan dengan Tiina. Wajar jika Tiina kaget dan ketakutan, ia benar-benar keterlaluan dan nafsuan. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia langsung meninggalkan Tiina sendirian.

—oo00oo—

Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan gamblang apa yang ia rasakan? Ia membuat orang yang dicintainya sedih. Tiina menggerutu dan merutuki diri sendiri, ia benar-benar gadis bodoh.

Ia memandang lautan biru dengan wajah yang sedikit muram dan untuk pergi berenang ke laut saja sudah tidak ada gairah lagi karena Berwald. Ia sendiri sudah siap dengan bikini dan rambutnya yang tergerai dengan bebas. Dengan agak malas-malasan ia mengolesi lengan dan kaki dengan _sunblock_.

"Bolehkah aku mengolesi punggungmu?"

Tiina menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut. Pria itu tidak marah padanya dan hanya memakai kemeja dengan kancing terbuka dan _boxer _berwarna biru-kuning. Bahkan Berwald tidak menggunakan kacamata. Ia tengkurap dan membiarkan Berwald mengolesi punggungnya yang tidak tertutup sedikit benang pun.

Hatinya sedikit lebih lega karena Berwald sudah tidak marah kepadanya. Tidak baik juga bertengkar pada saat sedang berlibur seperti ini. Ia tersenyum sembari menikmati pijatan Berwald yang kuat sekaligus lembut.

Berwald menatap punggung Tiina lalu mengarah ke celana bikini Tiina. Iseng, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dan meremas-remas pantat Tiina hingga Tiina tercengang.

"A—akh, Ber! Tidak!" Tiina mengerang. "Geli!"

Puas mendengar erangan Tiina, Berwald memaksa Tiina ke dalam posisi duduk dan bersandar di dada bidangnya. Kembali ia meremas-remas payudaranya dengan kencang sehingga Tiina berteriak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"T'riaklah, t'dak ada yang m'nolongmu!" ancam Berwald di telinga Tiina. Tiina merinding merasakan nafas Berwald di telinganya. Berwald menjadi aneh dan seperti pria nafsuan sekarang. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Berwald seperti om-om kesepian yang kekurangan mangsa.

Tiina terengah-tengah, tidak memiliki kuasa untuk melawan Berwald sedikitpun dan tangan Berwald sudah menyusup ke dalam bikininya. Meraih bagian yang tadinya tertutup dan meremas-remasnya semakin kencang hingga puncaknya menegang. Untuk mempermudah aksinya, ia mengangkat bikini tersebut hingga payudaranya yang masih berkembang terlihat jelas. Salah satu tangannya menyusup ke dalam celana bikininya dan memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Tiina.

"Be—Ber!" Tiina melenguh, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan lelah. "Kubilang tidak ada hubungan seks! Aku masih anak-anak!"

"P'rcuma kau menangis," ucap Berwald dengan penuh nafsu. "M'nyerahlah!"

Mata Tiina mendadak nanar, ia seperti akan segera keluar. Cairan di dalam kewanitaannya keluar begitu jelas dan membasahi celananya sekarang. Tangan Berwald berada di dalamnya, menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Hangat dan lembut.

Ia tidak akan melupakan hari ini dan ia telah menyadari siapa Berwald sebenarnya. Dingin di luar tetapi di dalamnya hidung belang mesum.

.

.

.

Sore harinya di vila, Tiina menggerutu kesal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Berwald—kekasihnya yang baru ia pacari selama dua tahun—nyaris merenggut miliknya. Ia ngeri membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mau s'mpai kapan m'rah terus?" tanya Berwald cuek. Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan marah, ia bukannya marah tetapi tubuhnya terasa panas akibat sentuhan Berwald dan ini masih terasa hingga sekarang. Berwald harus bertanggung jawab kepadanya sekarang juga.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Tiina asal, matanya tidak mau memandang Berwald sedikitpun. Pakaian miliknya disembunyikan semua oleh Berwald dan digantikan dengan lingerie mini yang dibelikan oleh Berwald. Lingerie pemberian Berwald sendiri memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang dan belahan dadanya. Ide gila apa yang diberikan oleh Berwald untuknya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini dan ini benar-benar membuatnya malu sampai kapanpun juga.

"Ayo makan malam!" perintah Berwald untuk mencairkan suasana yang ada dan menggandeng Tiina ke arah ruang makan yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari ruangannya sekarang. Tiina menurut saja, mungkin ia marah disebabkan karena lapar yang amat sangat. Sesampainya di ruang makan, tersedia banyak makanan enak yang ia tidak akan sanggup membelinya.

Berwald mendudukan Tiina ke dalam pangkuannya dan menyuapi Tiina dengan salah satu makanan yang berbahan dasar ikan. Tiina menurut dan membiarkan dirinya disuapi oleh Berwald. "An'k baik," gumam Berwald dan menyuapi Tiina dengan makanan yang lain.

Tiina berpikir bahwa Berwald ternyata baik juga dan tidak terlalu buruk. Berwald bisa saja bersikap kejam terhadapnya tetapi bisa juga bersikap baik kepadanya.

Nyaman dan Hangat.

Manis dan lembut.

Itulah yang ia rasakan terhadap Berwald saat ini.

"Ada s'sa makanan di pipi," ujar Berwald dan menjilat pipi Tiina. Matanya sekarang berkilat-kilat dan ia membaringkan Tiina di lantai. Menindihnya perlahan agar Tiina tidak bisa kabur darinya.

Tiina kembali ketakutan dan wajahnya memucat. "Ta—tahan, Ber! Ja—jangan memperkosaku, _moi_!"

Jawaban "tidak" bagi Berwald merupakan kata-kata yang merangsang Berwald untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi terhadap tubuh Tiina. Ia membantu Tiina membuka lingerienya dengan lembut dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Berwald, ia bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Tiina dengan jelas tanpa di tutup-tutupi. Setelah itu, ia membuka kemejanya sendiri hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bidangnya.

"K'takan jika kau inginkan aku, T'na!" Berwald meracau dan mengulum payudaranya dengan kasar. "Aku ingin m'makanmu!"

Tangan Berwald bermain di seluruh tubuh Tiina. Mencari dimana rahasia Tiina berada, rahasia yang paling tersembunyi dan terlarang. Menyentuh bagian lembut dan sensitif bagi Tiina.

Tiina meleleh dan mengerang, bagian-bagian yang disentuh oleh Berwald terasa sangat sensitif dan panas sekaligus manis. Ia tidak bisa menolak sensasi yang diberikan oleh Berwald. Baginya Berwald adalah opium yang mekar di dalam dirinya. Seharusnya ia menolak sensasi ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa dan tubuhnya menginginkan hal itu.

_Berwald!_

Ponsel Berwald berdering sangat keras dan Berwald mendadak sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya sendiri.

"E—eh?"

Berwald beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencari-cari dimana kemejanya. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia buru-buru memakainya dengan wajah merah padam. "Ada tamu penting sekarang," racaunya setengah tidak sadar. "Aku buru-buru."

"Aku akan membuatkannya kopi, _moi_," Tiina berkata dan mencari-cari dimana lingerie-nya berada. "Kapan mereka akan datang?"

"Tidurlah!"

"Ta—tapi, Ber?" tanya Tiina kebingungan. "Bagaimana dengan kopinya, _moi_?"

Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan licik dan tajam sehingga Tiina ketakutan. Apalagi setelah apa yang dikatakan Berwald kepadanya.

"K'lau kau tidak cepat tidur, aku akan menyerangmu!"

—oo00oo—

Perkataan Berwald membuat Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dan membuatnya ketakutan. Berwald berkata bahwa ia mendedikasikan liburan ini hanya untuknya tetapi Tiina merasa tidak siap sama sekali, malah bisa dibilang ia sangat tegang karenanya. Berwald bersikap aneh kepadanya.

"_Kau t'dak s'ka denganku?"_

Pertanyaan Berwald tadi siang membuatnya kalut dan bingung. Ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia masih terlalu muda dan Berwald sudah dewasa. Tino benar bahwa Berwald terlalu dewasa umurnya, baik dalam segi perilaku maupun usia. Wajar bila pria seumuran Berwald berpikiran seperti itu. Ia merasa gaya pacarannya bersama Berwald terlalu dewasa.

.

.

.

Ia tertidur lelap dan pintu terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba sehingga ia tersadar sedikit demi sedikit. Seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan mendekati tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sekarang—Berwald.

Menatapnya ketika ia sedang tertidur lelap dan tangannya meraih dahi Tiina dan membelainya lembut.

_Jangan sampai Ber membuatku tersadar! Jika aku sampai terbangun, Ber akan menyerangku seperti tadi siang. Aku sama sekali tidak siap! Tapi bagaimana sekarang—aku sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur dan—_

Pria itu masih membelai Tiina tetapi tatapannya berubah seperti tatapan singa liar yang memburu mangsanya untuk dimakan. Pelan-pelan ia membuka selimut Tiina dan mendapati Tiina yang berbaring dengan mengenakan lingerie berenda putih dan tali spageti. Tiina tidak mengenakan celana dalam sehingga memperlihatkan daerah kewanitaannya yang masih polos. Berwald membuka lingerie tersebut dengan perlahan tanpa suara dan menurunkan benda itu melalui kaki Tiina.

Sementara itu, Tiina sudah sangat malu dengan keadaannya tetapi ia berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Payudaranya terpampang bebas di depan Berwald.

"S'dah kubilang, k'lau kau t'dak tidur aku ak'n m'yerangmu," Berwald berkata dan mencium dahi Tiina.

_Ja—jangan, Ber! Aku janji setelah ini akan segera tidur!_

Dalam hati Berwald tertawa melihat reaksi Tiina yang seperti ini. Tiina masih belia dan polos, sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh orang lain. Melihat reaksinya yang seperti ini membuat Berwald senang menggodanya. "Bercanda," jawabnya lagi. "Akan k'lakukan d'ngan l'mbut. S'lamat m'lam."

Pria itu keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Tiina yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Jantung Tiina kini seratus kali berpacu lebih cepat. Benar-benar gila dan tidak masuk akal.

Seandainya itu benar-benar dilakukan, bagaimana rasanya?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Saya jadikan fic PWP bersambung aja ya :) Berhubung saya suka dengan scenenya jadi saya pinjam plot manganya, itu ada di chapter 7 (sengaja dibuat katananya supaya ga kelihatan mesum gw LOL)  
**

**Read and review and no flame~  
**


End file.
